Les petits clichés
by Felie B
Summary: [OS][Sterek en trame] Le shérif déteste Halloween pour des tas de raisons. Peut-être même que son fils est l'une d'entre elles. Et ses copains. Et Claudia qui semble tout comprendre. Et le fils de son collègue, Jordan. Dans tous les cas, il déteste Halloween, et les années ne l'aident pas à changer ça, ni même les clichés qu'il collectionne sur son bureau [Craquage complet]


Bonjour!

Aucune raison particulière à ce craquage complet, juste je l'avais en tête et voilà.

Je l'ai écrit très vite et il n'est pas corrigé. Je ne l'ai même pas encore relu...

Courage, fuyons!

Bonne lecture

Le shérif Stilinski détestait Halloween. Il aimait les enfants, les déguisements et les bonbons. Mais il pensait, après toutes ses années, que ses trois choses auraient dû rester trois choses bien distinctes. On pouvait, à la limite, en additionner deux sur trois. Les enfants déguisés, ça c'était bien. Les déguisements comestibles aussi, mais il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Les enfants et les bonbons, pourquoi pas… Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne fallait un enfant déguisé mangeant des bonbons. Surtout pas Stiles, son fils unique, qui devenait sans conteste plus effrayant que son costume dès lors qu'il ingurgitait trop de sucre.

Il avait aimé cette fête. Comme tout le monde, il avait été enfant. Mais ces créatures avaient évolué pour devenir intrépides et faire des mauvaises blagues en plus de tout le reste. Aujourd'hui, en tant que shérif, s'il existait quelque chose de plus effrayant que des enfants déguisés mangeant des bonbons, c'était l'évolution. Des adolescents déguisés mangeant des bonbons et faisant des blagues. Pire, des ados et ces quatre options, plus l'alcool qu'ils faisaient semblant de ne pas avoir bu. Alors oui, John Stilinski, shérif de Beacon-Hills, avait appris à détester Halloween aussi sûrement qu'il avait, dans une vie très lointaine, aimé plus que toutes autres cette fête.

Enfin, pas totalement. Il aimait l'effervescence de Stiles avant sa transformation en pile électrique barbouillée de sucre. Il craignait son adolescence, mais le gosse n'en était pas encore là pour l'instant. Il pouvait encore souffler de soulagement en songeant qui lui restait quelques années avant que son petit démon d'angelot hyperactif ne mette la ville dans le chao, et tout ça en son propre nom. Il imaginait déjà les gros titres des journaux : Le fils du shérif arrêté le jour d'Halloween, Stilinski destitué de ses fonctions. Oui, il avait trop d'imagination, mais il connaissait son petit diable aux yeux innocents comme s'il l'avait fait.

Stiles était particulier. Pas toujours dans le bon sens d'ailleurs. Même s'il était mignon dans ses déguisements toujours plus originaux les uns que les autres, sa mutation de renard à tigre de Tasmanie avait toujours lieu le 31 octobre. Ça durait presque deux semaines. John refusait de l'admettre, mais s'il était toujours au travail à cette période, prétextant le surplus de labeur dû à la saison, c'était pour fuir sa maison. En vérité, c'était toujours calme pendant cette période de l'année. Les gens avaient rendu hommage à leurs morts et une sorte de tranquillité religieuse s'installait. Il culpabilisait beaucoup de laisser son épouse parfaite gérer seul son petiot. Quoique… Bon, il n'était pas toujours un bon mari.

Et John Stilinski avait, au cours des années, mis en place toute une stratégie de replie d'avant et d'après cette fête honnie. Les deux semaines précédentes, il soutenait Claudia, sa merveilleuse femme, dans la confection du costume de Stiles. Il la rassurait quand elle avait commencé sa couture et que le gamin changeait d'idée. Il l'apaisait quand leur fils monologuait sur le jour J pendant des heures. Il prenait même un week-end de congé la semaine d'avant, pour emmener le gamin avec lui dans une sortie père-fils et empêcher un éventuel infanticide involontaire. Le jour d'Halloween, il prenait une photo de son fils seul ou avec son meilleur ami, ou avec ses copains, suivant les années et sa sociabilité grandissante. Puis il s'échappait et gérait la ville. Puis il s'enfermait dans son bureau et culpabilisait d'avoir briefé ses adjoints à mentir pour lui auprès de sa femme. Alors, il observait les photos de tous les Stiles déguisés et grimaçait en songeant à quel point les images étaient belles et attendrissantes. Un cliché ne rendait tellement pas honneur à la réalité.

Son garçon était passé par tous les stades. Du pirate au zombi en passant par le squelette ou le sacrifice humain. Mais sur chaque photo, sa joie démentait son costume et son exubérance naturelle devenait magnifique. Pour autant, il préférait tous les clichés du monde aux heures qui suivaient ces mêmes clichés.

Puis Stiles eut treize ans. John avait craint ce jour pendant des années. D'accord, son fils c'était quelque peu assagie avec le temps. Sa bande d'amis y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Son garçon avait dû se faire accepter. Pas changer, mais évoluer. Pour autant, le shérif n'était pas plein d'espoir concernant la métamorphose de sa géniture en démon poste Halloween. C'était ancré en lui. Dès que le bambin avait su ce qu'était cette fête, un gène, qui avait sans doute sauté quelques générations, s'était révélé au grand jour. Au grand damne de ses parents, qui se rejetait la faute sans trouver le moindre indice dans leur arbre généalogique qui aurait pu étoffer leurs arguments respectifs.

—Joli vampire, approuva-t-il en souriant à son adolescent. Ils étaient dans le salon et Stiles mettait en place ses crocs. Stiles lui fit les gros yeux en secouant la tête, ajoutant à la perplexité du shérif.

—Chui chpas chvampirch, protesta le gamin en retirant son dentier. John le détailla. Vêtements normaux. Cheveux descendants pour faire un V poilus sur son front. Lentilles jaunes. Oreilles pointues et poilue. Moumoutes bizarres sur les joues. Front rehaussé comme un Neandertal. Sourcils broussailleux. Canines ridicules et griffes acérées…

—Un loup-garou papa ! râla Stiles, vexé.

—Un… un loup-garou, répéta l'homme, abasourdit. Il espèrait que sa femme ne tarderait plus à rentrer du travail.

—Oui papa, un loup-garou ! affirma le jeune en écartant les bras comme pour appuyer son propos. T'y connait rien, dédaigna le garçon. Le shérif en fut ahurit.

—Donc, tu n'as pas tiré ce… front avancé et tous ses… plis… de ta série Buffy machin chose ? demanda l'homme, perplexe.

—Hu, répondit son gosse, outré. Sérieux P'pa ? Je suis totalement un loup-garou ! Même que je suis un bêta ! Regarde mes yeux, babilla le gamin en écartant ses paupière de manière absolument écœurante.

—A quelle heure arrive les autres ? tenta d'éluder le shérif, toussotant en détournant son regard abasourdit. Le gamin n'avait rien d'un loup-garou. Il invoqua intérieurement Claudia pour se sortir de ce pétrin, imaginant ce qu'elle ferait pour ne pas froisser l'hyperactif.

—Tu trouves que je ne fais pas un bon loup-garou ? réclama Stiles.

—Si ! s'exclama le père nerveusement. Ce n'était pas le moment de déclencher la transformation prématurée de son fils. Si Stiles, bien sûr, rit il en se forçant un peu. Je suis vieux fils, je ne suis pas à jour sur les déguisements, justifia-t-il en observant son blouson militaire.

Serait-ce mal vue de partir travailler plus tôt ? Sauvé par le gong, la sonnette retentie et Stiles se précipita pour aller ouvrir. Scott débarqua avec le même "costume" que Stiles, à la différence que ses yeux étaient rouge.

—Un loup-garou, dit l'homme en souriant malgré son désarçonnement intérieur.

—Vous avez trouvé du premier coup ! s'extasia le meilleur ami de son fils en lui serrant la main.

—C'est tellement… réaliste… tenta le shérif en ignorant la bouille contrite et pleine de réprimande de son rejeton.

—Ha ouais ? râla Stiles en croisant ses petits bras sur sa poitrine.

—J'imagine que la couleur des yeux signifie quelque chose, essaya l'homme en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

—Je suis l'alpha, sourit Scott de toutes ses fausses dents pointues.

—Evidemment, accepta-t-il en se demandant qui allait pouvoir comprendre un truc pareil.

Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine en attendant les autres et le shérif fut rassurer que la conversation tourne autour de leur parcours plutôt que sur leurs accoutrements. Quand Derek, le garçon de deux ans plus vieux qui les accompagnaient, arriva, John sourit à son manque de costume.

—Tu avais le droit de te déguiser, même si tu as quinze ans, sourit l'homme en lui serrant la main.

Il s'attendait à ce que le jeune explique que ce n'était plus de son âge, mais l'adolescent fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. John chercha du soutien à travers Stiles, mais celui-ci avait la bouche ouverte et semblait mortifié par sa remarque tout innocente.

—Il est déguisé en humain papa ! s'exclama son crétin de gamin en le fusillant du regard.

—Oui, je vois ça… baragouina l'homme en dévisageant son hyperactif comme si Heichen-House était une alternative prometteuse.

—Comme c'est un loup le reste du temps, là, il a décidé d'être humain, expliqua Scott, mal à l'aise.

Le shérif pinça la bouche à la stratégie du plus vieux et sourit à Derek en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il était pas con celui-ci, il savait gérer son fils et ce n'était pas rien. Le gamin n'aurait jamais accepté que son ami ne se déguise pas et le jeune avait eu du répondant. Il ferait un bon flic.

Ils discutèrent et Lydia ne tarda plus, bientôt suivie de Jackson, Boyd, Isaac, Erica, Alyson et Kira. Lydia était juste habillée en noir et le shérif n'osa pas parler de son déguisement. Jackson était une sorte d'humain lézard plutôt bien réussi. Alyson était… une guerrière ou peu importe. Kira, juste une humaine avec les yeux orange. Les autres étaient des loup-garous, comme son fils. Il les salua sans parler de leurs tenues et attendit impatiemment le retour de sa femme. Claudia arriva, ravit, et dit bonjour à tout ce petit monde.

—Très beau costume de Banshee, félicita-t-elle en bisant la rouquine. Ho, ma petite chasseuse, tu es parfaite, dit-elle à Alyson qui sourit de toutes ses dents. Une renarde ? Ça te va comme un gant Kira, souffla-t-elle à l'asiatique. Jackson, je dois dire que le kanima est très bien représenté, continua-t-elle en embrassant tout ce petit monde. Humain, ça doit te changer, confia-t-elle en saluant Derek. Et mes loups, vous êtes une meute exceptionnelle, finit-elle en câlinant les enfants.

Quand elle embrassa rapidement le shérif, celui-ci avait totalement bogué. Et Stiles qui le regardait avec dédain n'arrangeait pas cette impression d'être tombé dans un monde parallèle démunie de toute logique. Qui aurait pu deviner l'intitulé de leur, sois disant, déguisements ? Kira n'avait rien d'un renard ! Ces loups ressemblaient davantage à des vampires pour une mauvaise série. C'était quoi ça ? Une réforme dont il n'avait pas entendu parler ? Il secoua la tête, sa femme le regardant en se moquant ouvertement de lui.

—Comment tu as deviné ? chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

—Je ne dévoile pas mes talents aux déserteurs, répondit-elle en le snobant. Il rougit en comprenant que sa femme connaissait parfaitement sa stratégie.

Plus tard, cette nuit-là, après avoir réprimandé beaucoup trop d'ados rebelles à son goût, il fut content de retrouver le calme de son bureau. Il posa, à côté de toutes les autres, la photo des jeunes qu'il avait prise avant de partir.

Il vit l'adjoint Parrish et son fils déguisé et les salua de loin par sa porte ouverte.

—Jolie renard ! lança-t-il à l'intention du jeune qui fronça son minois.

—Personne ne sait ce que je suis, même pas moi, se vexa le môme en se détournant, son collègue haussant les épaules avec une mine contrite.

Oui, John détestait Halloween. Plus que pour les bonbons, ou même les déguisements. Plus que pour les enfants et les bêtises des ados. Il détestait cette fête parce que, sérieusement, à quel moment était-il devenu trop vieux pour en comprendre la jeunesse ?

A quatorze ans, Stiles descendit les escaliers, habillé d'une toge sombre à capuche. Ça, le shérif pouvait gérer. Rien à voir avec l'année précédente. De plus, il avait passé le week-end père-fils à tenter de savoir quel serait le costume de son rejeton. Il l'accueillit donc avec un grand sourire et approuva d'un signe de tête.

—La mort ne saurait être plus attirante et effrayante en même temps Stiles. Ta pâleur fait vraiment bien ressortir le costume. Sûr que les autres ont tout intérêt à bien se tenir, finit-il dans un murmure en constatant le visage contrarié de l'adolescent. Un remake de l'année précédente n'était pas à omettre finalement.

—Je suis un émissaire papa, soupira le jeune en passant devant lui pour aller dans la cuisine.

—Un émissaire, la mort… à quelques trucs près… tenta-t-il en passant une paume lasse sur sa figure mature.

—Tu compares la magie à la mort ? s'offusqua le garçon en retirant rageusement sa capuche. Je ne suis pas un Darach P'pa ! s'insurgea-t-il de plus belle. L'homme se demanda brièvement à quel moment ils avaient commencé à parler une langue inexistante.

—Non, c'est sûr, toussa le shérif, agacé, en allant ouvrir à Scott.

—Tiens, tu es toujours en loup-garou ? salua-t-il en serrant la main du jeune. Au moins, fut-il sûr de savoir reconnaître ce déguisement partout.

—Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, rien ne guéri la morsure, répondit Scott comme si l'homme était bête. Même tuer l'alpha qui m'a transformé n'aurait rien changé… soupira-t-il avec sincérité. Le shérif resta figé, cherchant la faille dans le regard rouge du gamin typé.

C'était quoi ça ? Ils faisaient du théâtre maintenant ou Stiles les avait juste contaminés ? Peut-être qu'ils avaient une bonne influence sur son fils, mais le contraire ne semblait pas tout à fait vrai. Devait-il empêcher ça, esseuler son fils pour épargner tous les ados du comté ? Non, ils étaient assez grands pour assumer, il fallait un début à tout après tout…

Quelques minutes plus tard, presque tout le monde étaient là. Sauf Boyd et Erica. Derek s'était déguisé en garou aux yeux rouges, mais John n'avait posé aucune question. S'il voulait s'accrocher à son enfance, soit, il grandirait bien assez vite. Il leur offrit de quoi boire et Claudia débarqua juste avant qu'il prenne son service.

—Ho Derek, j'ai appris pour Peter… mais cette couleur te va bien quand même, dit sa femme en embrassant chaleureusement l'adolescent de seize ans qui la remercia. Stiles, j'espère que tu resteras un bon émissaire pour la meute Hale-McCall, dit-elle en bisant son fils. Jack, ça y est, tu as retrouvé ton identité de loup ! félicita-t-elle en enserrant le gamin blond et arrogant. C'est vrai ça, John n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il n'était plus un lézard. Alyson, je vois que tu t'es amélioré, ses dagues sont très jolies ! J'ai appris pour Boyd et Erica… soupira-t-elle en regardant les jeunes. Ce n'est de la faute de personne si ces alphas les ont tués, d'accord ?

Tous acquiescèrent et le shérif se demanda si sa femme n'avait pas, elle aussi, perdu l'esprit. Le pire étant la gravité dans leur posture et leur regard. Dans celui de sa femme ! Il choppa rapidement son blouson et ses clefs, leur dit au revoir à la cantonade, et s'enfuit comme un voleur.

Le soir, dans son bureau ouvert, il déposa sa nouvelle photo en secouant la tête. Avec cette capuche, on discernait à peine le visage de son fils. Quand il vit l'adjoint Parrish avec son fils, il les salua vaguement. L'adolescent avait encore les lentilles oranges et était encore vêtu normalement.

—Toujours pas au courant de ce que tu es ? demanda-t-il en acquiesçant pour lui-même. Jordan se contenta de lui offrir un regard blasé.

Détester Halloween ? N'y avait-il pas de mot plus fort ? Plus sincère ?

A quinze ans, Stiles était déguisé en momie. Ça, c'était vraiment un bon costume. Finalement, les jeunes revenaient toujours à des mœurs plus classiques. Il arriva à hauteur de son père et tourna sur lui-même en attendant sans doute son assentiment.

—Momie, classique mais indémodable, sourit l'homme avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de mettre ses deux mains sur le crâne devant l'air blessé du jeune.

—Je suis un Nogitsune Papa, s'offusqua-t-il. Il parlait plutôt bien pour une momie avec des dents en métal. C'est un kitsune mauvais, expliqua-t-il devant l'homme qui n'osait plus rien dire. Un esprit du chao qui me possède ! insista-t-il devant son père blasé.

Le shérif le dépassa, contrarié, pour aller préparer les jus d'orange en vue de l'arrivée des autres. Scott était toujours un alpha, Derek lui, avait troqué les yeux rouges contre des bleus. Les autres étaient presque pareil que l'année d'avant. Il manquait Alyson. L'homme de loi les écouta parler de leur soirée et fit tout pour se faire oublier. Quand Claudia arriva en embrassant Stiles pour lui dire qu'il s'en sortirait et qu'elle fut désolée que Derek ait perdu ses pouvoir d'alpha, Le shérif n'attendit pas la suite, prit une photo et partit en entendant sa femme consolé Scott de la mort d'Alyson. Quand il croisa Jordan et ses yeux orange plus tard dans la nuit, il le salua et s'enferma dans son bureau.

A seize ans, Stiles descendit habiller normalement. Peut-être qu'il était dans sa phase "être-humain". Il ne dit rien et lui servit à boire. Mais le silence de son rejeton l'inquiéta. Son fils était toujours en effervescence ce jour-là. Peut-être que quelque chose s'était passé… Maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, son jeune avait des cernes sous les yeux et paraissait plus pâle que d'habitude. Il s'était même peut-être grimé pour paraître si épuisé.

—Tu n'es pas un vampire, n'est-ce pas ? grimaça l'adulte en s'asseyant devant son fils.

—Non papa… grogna presque l'adolescent en le fusillant du regard.

—Un humain ? essaya le shérif, à moitié caché dans sa tête.

—Non plus, souffla Stiles en laissant son front tomber sur la table, totalement dépiter. John douta. Peut-être qu'il n'était plus question de déguisement et qu'il était un père horrible…

—Je suis déprimé ! lança Stiles en le dévisageant comme s'il était lamentable de bêtise. L'homme fronça les sourcils.

—Papa ! J'ai tué à cause du Nogitsune ! Je suis la cause de la mort d'Alyson et en plus, en plus, j'ai fait du mal à tout le monde, même à toi ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant comme un diable. John secoua la tête sur un soupir frustré.

Il ne dit plus rien, même quand Derek arriva grimé comme un jouvenceau de quatorze ans. Même quand Scott se présenta déguisé en truc plein d'os. Même quand Kira arriva avec une sorte d'aura en tissu orange ressemblant vaguement à un renard. Rien. Pas un mot. Sa femme éclairerait sa lanterne et il se perdrait dans son "travail" pendant les deux semaines à venir.

—Kate t'as finalement transformé en Berseker… dit Claudia en enserrant Scott avec gravité une demie heure plus tard. Derek, tu retrouveras ton véritable âge, j'en suis sûr, assura-t-elle en bisant l'adolescent de dix-sept-ans. Kira, ne laisse pas ton renard prendre trop de place surtout, continua-t-elle en saluant la jeune fille. Malia, ma petite coyote, heureuse de te rencontrer, dit-elle à l'intention de la nouvelle recrue de la bande. Tu réussiras à aider tes amis Stiles, j'ai confiance en toi, dit-elle en cajolant son garçon. Lydia est là pour vous, faites confiances à la femme hurlante, conseilla-t-elle en allant embrasser son mari. Vous avez perdu des amis, mais vous êtes toujours ensembles, finit-elle en se retournant vers les jeunes et leurs visages attentifs.

—Tu m'expliqueras un jour ? demanda discrètement le shérif, démuni.

Claudia haussa les épaules sur un sourire de chat et le shérif partit travailler. Jordan semblait toujours ignorant de ce qu'il était et John avait oublié de prendre une photo. Il contempla celles des années d'avant en se demandant si ça valait la peine dans faire tout un album.

—Laisse-moi deviner, tu ne t'ai pas remis du nogitsune, râla le shérif l'année suivante.

—Papa, Derek a perdu ses pouvoir et est partit au Mexique retrouvée la louve du désert qui n'est autre que la mère de Malia et qui veut sa mort. Scott a failli me tuer et son nouveau bêta, Liam, à plus de pouvoir sur lui que moi, son meilleur ami ! Malia change et Lydia a un trou dans la tête depuis que le docteur de Heichen-housse à essayer d'augmenter ses pouvoirs de Banshee. Théo a bien faillit tous nous trucidé et j'ai tué Donovan sans le vouloir. Ça et Kira qui ne se contrôle plus, et masson qui est sans-doute la bête du Gévaudan, comment veux-tu que j'aille bien ! Toutes ces chimères… la ville est à feux et à sang papa, finit le gamin d'une voix défaite.

John resta totalement statufié. Peut-être qu'il avait un genre de mort cérébrale après tout…

—Je vais rejoindre Breaden parce que Malia et elle ont peut-être retrouvé la mère coyote psychopathe. Bonne nuit, lança l'adolescent qui prenait sa veste.

—Attends, je n'ai pas pris de photo, se repris le père avec un sourire absurde. Il était à deux doigts de rire aux larmes. Stiles posa nonchalamment devant le meuble du couloir et partit dès que l'appareil flasha.

Ce soir-là, Jordan avait des griffes et des crocs. John salua son collègue et fit un clin d'œil à son fils.

—Loup-garou finalement ? sourit-il, amusé par l'absurdité de toutes ces journées d'Halloween.

—Non, je suis un chien de l'enfer, répondit le jeune homme en secouant la tête.

—Evidemment, baragouina l'adulte en posant sa nouvelle photo à côté des autres.

Dix-huit ans. Son fils avait dix-huit ans… Pas une fois il ne s'était fait arrêter le soir d'Halloween. Il ne mangeait plus de sucreries depuis ses treize ans. Il allait partir dans une université avec Scott et Lydia. John regrettait presque ce renard qui se transformait en tigre de Tasmanie quand il était enfant. Il avait évité cette soirée particulière si longtemps, qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué que sa stratégie était devenue inutile. Stiles était déjà dans la cuisine, sans costume ni grimage.

—Alors, je ne dis rien, vas-y, sourit son père et Stiles rit carrément.

—Il y a assez de monstres et de choses effrayantes dans cette ville papa, je ne vais pas en plus en rajouter avec un costume débile, justifia le jeune homme en répondant au rire du père.

—Tu m'expliqueras un jour j'espère, dit John en secouant la tête.

—C'est ce que je viens de faire, s'étonna l'hyperactif. L'amusement de John mourut dans sa gorge. Maintenant que Derek est revenu, j'espère juste qu'il va se rendre compte que je suis son compagnon et que son loup ne peut pas vivre sans moi… soupira-t-il en regardant ses doigts rongés.

—Mais oui mon chéri, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Claudia. Le shérif sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Vous sortez tous les deux ce soir ?

—Hum, dit-il en haussant les épaules sans relever la tête. Mais c'est juste son instinct qui a besoin de moi… capitula l'adolescent en s'avachissant sur sa chaise.

—Tu te trompes Stiles, Derek à juste peur de te faire du mal… le rassura sa maman. C'est un loup-garou et tu es humain…

—Je suis émissaire maman, et si j'ai survécu à tous ces Halloweens, je peux survivre à ça, râla l'adolescent.

—C'est moi qui ne vais pas survivre à un Halloween de plus, dit John en laissant tomber son front sur la table sous l'amusement hésitant de sa petite famille. Je déteste Halloween, se plaint-il comme un enfant.

—Te plaint pas, ça pourrait être lui qui te déteste, réprimanda son fils en se dirigeant vers la porte. Derek s'invita à l'intérieur et le shérif se contenta de serrer les dents à leurs doigts entrelacés.

Oui, il détestait Halloween, les enfants déguisés mangeant des bonbons, ou les adolescents saouls mangeant des bonbons en faisant des bêtises. Mais aujourd'hui, il détestait davantage le fait de ne pas s'être impliqué dans la vie de son fils au point d'ignorer vers qui penchait son cœur. Non, les photos ne l'avaient pas préparé à ça.

Verdict? C'est aussi fou et mauvais que je le pense? Allez hein, je file me cacher derrière le rideau!

Bonne journée

Gali


End file.
